Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to determining a mapping of distributed generators (DGs) to power distribution feeder lines.
Description of the Related Art
Power distribution systems are prevalent throughout most countries for delivering power generated at a commercial power plant to consumers. Power distribution systems generally include high-voltage transmission lines for distributing generated power to one or more distribution centers, or substations, where the high-voltage is stepped down to a lower voltage and distributed further to consumers via feeder lines.
As the use of distributed generators (DGs) for power generation from renewable energy sources continues to rise, more and more buildings that are connected to commercial feeder lines also have a local DG that is coupled to the commercial feeder line. Generally, detailed data regarding the exact layout of DGs to feeder lines (e.g., specifically which feeder line each DG is coupled to) as well as actual power production contributed by the DGs to the feeder line does not exist. As such, some feeder lines may be incorrectly considered over-subscribed and closed to the addition of more DGs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for determining which DGs are coupled to which feeder lines.